issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven J. McMillan
Steven was born in 1913, a bastard child to a father that played no part in his up-bringing, causing a cavernous hole to deepen into the stomach of poor Steven’s fertile mind. His mother; Anne Marie, a fine young Irish woman spent little time grooming her son’s dreams and ambitions, particularly when her life revolved around red light districts. So Steven was regularly left to his own devices, something that over the years gave him an edge when fore playing a lonesome stretch of time by himself. Soon enough however, young Steven was rattling more than his own curiosity, but a passion to finding out who he truly was. His mother had a very little snippet of patience and an even shorter temper, but soon enough Steven was once again ruling beneath his own devices; Finding answers in petty closets and secretly kept purses, he found an ideal beginning that would stretch the beginning of his journey, to halfway around the world. A letter, accompanied with noted bills from a “Mr McMillan” - it was hardly a start, but more than enough for young Steven to begin his search throughout Rossadillisk for this mysterious male, sending his mother these regular noted bills. Steven was nothing but a teenager by the time of 1927, when another clue found it’s self dauntingly laid upon the doormat of his back door. Thankfully, Steven’s mother hardly woke up beyond eleven o’clock and the young snippa’ had stumbled across the enveloped letter first. Wasting no time, the fourteen year old opened it and read with intent curiosity, he could tell the letter was from this mysterious Mr McMillan from just the rough edged hand-writing. The letter stated the man’s leave for America; Which inevitably meant no more bills for his mother. No return address or hints had been given, but all young Steven knew, was that America was the next part of his journey… Correct? It took a good few years scraping together the money, but by now, regular ferries were crossing the channels and long stretches to America, the new land! So it was more than easy to get a ticket, lower class. Steven had no resentment for leaving his mother, he always knew he was a burden upon her shoulders, an extra mouth she could do without. Writing one simple letter and leaving it upon the stained kitchen table, Steven bid his mother farewell in the only manner he knew how, with very little belongings, he left hastily for the harbour and made a stint walk of three miles through the night, before he even came across a ride to hitch the rest of the way… Arriving in America not so long after… Steven found himself thrown into a holding cell and segregation room, noted for being an illegal Alien. Thankfully for him, they took pity and put the young lad in an orphanage, ready for adoption and with legit papers proclaiming him American. It didn’t take long for Steven to leave the Orphanage either, he was eighteen in no time and they kicked him out, but he didn’t complain, he had better things to do and the time used up there was used wisely. He’d done plenty of research and supposedly, young Steven had an Elder Brother - Edward McMillan. Signing up for the Army, Steven had no where else to go and rumour had it, Edward McMillan had signed up too. Word of the father was scarce however, perhaps he’d died? Steven didn’t know, but his own real hope in finding the truth, was through his one main clue, Edward McMillan… But the years passed… Service in the Army was hard and Steven forgot his initial hunt, succumbing to the life of his new family, the Military. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders